FMA The Return
by Maiden of anime
Summary: Its been two years since the two new heronies been in the FMA world but the promise the heronie and the hero kept together has finally came true!
1. Chapter 1

**FMA Movie chapther 1 The other side.**

**Name: **Taylor Snow

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Height: **'5'6' (167cm)

**3 Sizes: **B33, W23, H32 (B80, W59, H79)

**Name:** Tina Topaz

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Height: **"5'7" (169cm)

**3 Sizes: **B34, W34, H35 (B82, W63, H84)

_________________________________________________________________________

**Two years later...**

Its been two years since Edward was taken to the other side of the Gate which made me upset for these years but me and Tina were living in Resembool now, thanks to Winry and Granny Pinako for letting us join the family. But I was learning alot of alchemy to some how meet him Edward but I was always helping everyone here and Alphonse will sometimes come home which made Tina always happy seeing his face even which makes me happy as well seeing her happy. But every thing was normal until one day.

**In the Afternoon...**

While I was getting some alchemy books from Central and got home read some, but this book I read was really mysterious. "Huh? Whats this?" I said tapping on a weird trasmutation circle which I never seen before in the anime. "Hey Tina! I found something weird!!" I shouted from outside on a swing even though I was too big to go on one it was a perfect spot to study on for alchemy. "Whats it this time?" she said coming out in a long sleeve black shirt with white stripes and a white skirt. "Its this weird looking book I bought in this weird looking book store in Central!" I said looking at the circle and some weird symbols of some language. "Its probitly some piece of crap like all the other books." she said looking at the writing. "But I want look at this alittle more!!!" I whined with puppy eyes "Argg!! Fine! Just a few pages and its time to eat!" she said and went back inside. "Hehe! Sucker!!" I whispered laughing alittle. "Lets see... mmmhhh..." I said looking at the writing and it something about another side. "I think, I need to say what the writing saying in its language to see whats going to happen..." I muttered and pointed my finger under the words when I was streaming through it while trying to speak the language.

But when I was done speaking the words the trasmutation-circle on the page was glowing also the words did too and the book was flipping through some pages fast when wind was blowing it "AAAHH!!!" I screamed holding my brown skirt down for not showing what I was wearing under it "WHATS GOING ON TAYLOR?!?!" I heard Tina's voice from inside running through the hallway. "TINA!!!" I shouted but when I turned around all I saw was pure whiteness nothing else.

"God no... please don't tell me that I'm at..." I gasped and turned around hearing something open up. "OOOHHH CRAP!!!!" I screamed when I saw the gate infront of me then the little arms grabbed me and pulled me in "NOT AGAIN!!!" I yelled and was pulled into the Gate. When I was in it they seem not to grab anything from me and not even the little creatures were grabbing onto me 'Is it that they're not grabbing onto me because of what I was saying from that book?' I thought in my head made a stop infront of a blinding light.

When the light was gone there was a weird looking white puffy things infront of me "Huh?" I said and saw a crow past me and I realized I was in the sky "Why is it always me?" I said and was falling from the sky. "Waaaahhh!!!" I screamed but was falling down some branches of some trees. "HYAAA!!! OWWW!! AHH!!" I yelled falling off some branches. Then when I reached the last branch it lightly sliped me off it and I was on the ground "Owwiee..." I muttered and my bag I had with me fell to the side of me.

"Well I should be glad I'm alive." I said and was on my knees rubbing my head when I hitted my head from the third branch I fell on. "Huh? What're you doing here Miss?" I heard someone's voice behind me. 'Eeeep!!! What do I do? What do I say?!' I panicked in my head than thought of a plan and got up, wiped the dust off me and looked who the person and it was Alfons Heiderich. "Oh, me? I was just relaxing in the trees thats all!! Nothing funny with that!!" I said panicking "I see... hey, why are you here?" he said looking at me. "Why!? Ummm... well you, see I ran away from my home because my parents kept on getting drunk and my father was so drunk he almost raped me thats all!!" I said making up a lie "Thats horible! Hey, why don't you live where me and my friend live?" he said looking at me. "Hhhmmmm.... I don't know... can I have my own place or something?" I said looking at him "Well we do have live in a small apartments where you can have your own place if thats okay with you and you have to get a job to keep that place too." Alfons said getting nerves. "Thats sounds like a sweet idea!!" I said cheerfuly 'I'm so glad that I'm good at lying and maybe I should meet Ed later. But not right now thats for sure.' I thought in my head.

"Do you have a car around or somthing?" I lied looking around for a car "No... well I used to thanks to Ed who wasn't paying much attention to the road and we accidentily drove into a bush and we had to ride in a truck full of gypsys and thats how we got here." he said and I looked behind me seeing a carnival of the back of us. "Hey! You guys look like you're in a bit of trouble!" said a woman's voice behind us. "Umm... we're just having a hard time thinking how to get somewhere." I said looking a gypsy woman who was way prettier than me. "You want a lift?" said a man going into a truck "No, we'll just walk because we don't want to give you any trouble thats all." Alfons said looking at him when we saw more gypsys going into the truck. "Ok see you later." he said and drove off.

We had to walk to the aparment so we can get some rest "So whats your name?" Alfons said looking at me "Me? Oh, I'm just Taylor Snow thats all." I said rubbing my head. "Thats weird Ed said that he meet a girl named Taylor Snow and they went adventuring together." he said which made me panic alittle in my head than thought of a plan which was a good one I think which I had to tell a little lie to him "Ummm... I think I may know this person... is his name Edward Elric?" I said looking at him. "You know him?" he said looking at me confused "Yeah! We knew each other for a long time." I said looking at him. "So you ran away from your parents so you can live with him?" he said slyly like Tina always does. "Nooo.... I'm mean yes... I mean, we're just friends nothing else!!!" I panicked looking at him "Well, heheh... this is a little shocker here." he said smiling "I just came here to meet him on to surprise him... but I'm just nerves." I said blushing on what he said then I remembered kissed Edward on the cheek which made me red like a tomato. "You don't look so good. You have a fever?" he said looking worried at me. "No its nothing!! Nothing at all, not personal things of anything!!!" I panicked looking at him. "Well okay lets go..." he muttered and we went all the way the the aparment. "Oh one more thing, don't tell Ed that I'm there k'?" I said looking at him "Okay I promise." he sweared and we walked all the way there.

__________________________________________________________________

**At the aparment at night time...**

When we got there a woman who looked like Gracia back in Central on the other side of the gate letted me stay but there was no place to live but letted me stay in her aparment instead. "Honey you should get out of those clothes and get into that nightgown I set for you in the guest room." she said and I nodded going into the room. 'I hope Alfons keeps his promise for not telling Ed that I'm not here.' I thought in my head and got dressed into a short white nightgown. Then I went over to my bag to take out my brush to comb my long hair that reached my waist.

When I was done I got something to eat and went to sleep in the nice comftable bed which Gracia made out for me "I hope we get again Ed. Because we made a promise to each other...." I muttered and fell to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________

**Maiden of Anime: Sorry I got alittle carried away from doing this!! (Bows head alot)**

**Etna: Geez... you sure did. (Does a sweatdrop)**

**Taylor: Well we should be glad that she made the story. (Walks in)**

**Maiden of Anime: #%&!!! How'd ya get here?! (Freaks out)**

**Flonne: Miss Maiden of Anime!! You should watch your language!! **

**Edward: Yeah! You always curse alot and always make a mess!! **

**Laharl: Yeah and all the Prinnes are thrown everwhere and sitten on only alot by you!!**

**Maiden of Anime: Hey the Prinnes are my vassels too Laharl!! Plus I also live here too!!**

**Tina: Well we should just punish you by not watching anime, reading manga and playing video games!**

**Maiden of Anime: *Gasp!!* You wouldn't dare!!**

**Everyone: Yes we do!!! **

**Maiden of Anime: Well you guys aren't gonna getta' me because the Preview is going to end here!! (Takes out remote)**

**Everyone: NOOO!!!! (Panics)**

**Maiden of Anime: Well see you all later!!! (Sits on a Prinny and turns off the screen with a chibi form thumbs up!!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**FMA movie chapther 2 The Reunion.**

**The next day...**

When I woke up I heared a knock at the door "Don't worry I'll get it!" Gracia said getting the door. "Hey there, I think we need to have some clothes for her." I heard Edward's voice which woke me up fully hearing his voice again. "Well is that so? Don't worry I'll get some clothes." she said and went into my room and went into the dresser getting out a long looking dull purple looking clothes and went out. "Here you go sweetie." she said "Thank you for your kindness." I heard a woman's voice who was Noa.

"Ummm... not to be rude but do you have someone here?" Edward said which made me panic alittle in my head 'Eeeekk!!! Oh no!! I can't be found out yet!!!' I thought in my head panicking. "Yes and she is really a beautiful looking one too. Dear, could you come here please?" the lady who looked like Gracia. "O-o-ok..." I muttered making the side of my head peep out alittle which was just showing my hair. "Oh... come on Taylor you have to show more of your face than that!" she said "What?! Taylor?!" Edward said getting nerves from knowing that I'm here now. 'Crap... I should of told her to keep it a secert as well...' I thought in my head when I didn't tell the person I was with to keep her trap shut.

"Its been awhile Edward and you sure have grown tall..." I said coming out of the room facing him because there was no other way to keep myself hiden from him. "But... how'd you..." he was too shock to speak since its been two years since we ever seen each other. "Its seems that you guys haven't seen each other in years." Noa said looking at me "Well it was since we've been with each for years and I haven't seen him since I had to go to America." I said waving my hand infront of my face seeming flattered. "Noa please go upstairs and dress into the clothes Gracia gave you. I need to talk to Taylor." Edward said grabbing my hand going into my room going to give me a little talk.

"How'd you get here?" he said confused looking at me when I had to sit on the bed with him to talk with him. "Well you see... I bought a weird book at Central, read some of the weird words and ended up here also I was found by Alfons." I explained in a simple way. "Okay... so wheres the book?" he said and I had a question mark on my head "Huh?" I putted my index finger on the side of my face with a sweatdrop. "Ahh!!! I think I left it back home when I got here!!" I was searching through my bag and couldn't find it. "Ohhh... what do I doooo?" I whined with anime tears "Well it looks like that seemed to be the only way when you pasted the Gate." he answered the solution. "Well even though I don't have it to get back... but I'm glad that I'm stuck with you." I said smiling leaning on him blushing. "Edward I'm done dressing." Noa's voice from the outside of the room. "Well see you later and do you remember where we're going?" he said getting up with a blush on his face on what I did. "Yes I do and see you later!!" I said shoving him out the door "Hey! Why the hell are you pushing me?!" he said angerly at me. "Duuuhhh!! I have to dress or do you want to see me in my underwear and bra?" I said giggling seeing his face turn really bright red then closed the door to get him out while I change.

"Hhmmm... what should I wear today since I'm back on Earth, well sorta..." I muttered going through the dresser to find me some clothes which was taking a while. "Dammit! Where are some good clothes for me to wear?" I said then found a yellow fall dress and a small pink outer coat. "Perfect!" I said getting into the outfit and went over to the mirror to check it out. Then went outside the door to meet up with Edward and Noa.

__________________________________________________________________

When I went outside I saw Gracia having a handful of some of her flowers so I helped her out "Why thank you dearie." she thanked and I waved good-bye to meet the others.

While I was looking for them I saw some men muttering to each other with a police man who looked like Hughes. "Um! Excuse me but have you seen a boy named Edward and a girl with him?" I said shyly going over to them. "Yeah little Miss I saw them!" said a man "Do you have a relationship with Edward or somtin'?" said a man looking drunk. "W-what do you mean and just tell me where they are please!" I compained. "Yep she really does have feelings for him because the sound of her voice." said the man and the others nodded which made me grrred alittle at them. "Grrrr!! Just tell me where they are already dammit!!" I yelled "Geeez, you don't have to shout. They went over there." the police officer said and I thanked him going where he pointed where they went.

___________________________________________________________________________

Then I stoped in an alley tired from running because I really needed to catch up with them "*Pant* Damn I... ran too fast..." I panted on the floor. "Well looky here boys! Its seems we got a cute one here." I heard a scary man's voice behind me and saw a man who looked like Greed infront of me with a couple of men behind him. "Help...!!" I cried backing against the alley wall scared not seeing this coming 'How was I ever going to see this coming!?!' I yelled in my head seeing the man come closer to me. "Get away!!" I cried having my hands infront of my face trying to keep him away. "Oh, come on. Don't you want to play alittle with me?" he said pushing me against the wall with his hand on my chest where my chest got kinda bigger which was really disgusting to me. 'I never know what goes inside a perverts mind!!!!' I screamed in my head. But thought for a second thinking maybe that Edward might be around. "ED!!! HELP!!! EDWARD PLEASE!!!!" I screamed but the man threw me to the ground with his right hand on my chest still and left on my little pink coat looking like he's going to take it off like the other clothing I have on. "ED!!!!!" I screamed closing my eyes tightly then heard someone fall to ground.

"What the hell!?!" the man said grabing me to get up "Let, her, go!!!" I heard Edward's voice sounding really mad which made me open my eyes seeing him and saw a man beat up next to the wall. "Tch! Fine! I sure as hell don't want to stay in this country because of the war!!" the man who looked like Greed said and threw me to the ground "Owie!!" I whined when I hitted the floor first with my face. Then heard some footsteps running away 'Well I should be glad that he came on time...' I thought in my head relived when he saved me from getting raped.

"Are you ok!? Did they do any thing bad to you!?" Edward panicked picking me up really worried about me "No... I'm fine... just a little tired of what happened thats all..." I said leaning on his chest still happy that he came to save me. "If those bastards ever come again I'll....!!!" he muttered angerly from what happened. "Ed listion, I'm ok! You don't ever have to worry about me. I'm strong enough to take care about everything." I said seriously looking into his eyes. "But they-" he was cutted off when I gave him a kiss to his cheek like last time.

"See? You don't have to worry." I said getting up then looked at him seeing his face blushing like an apple. "Do you two do this often?" Noa voive came from behind me "Eeeek!! When did you get here?!" I panicked looking at her worried about her from seeing the whole thing that happened here. "I was here the whole time when we heard you screaming." she answered which made me blushing when she saw what happened.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything disgusting to you?" Edward said still upset "Well... that creep looked like he wanted to do something sexualy to me which involved to make me strip my clothes..." I muttered nervesly knowing what Edward will get really pissed at the man who almost raped me. "Why, that!!!!" he muttered angerly thinking it was disgusting thing to do to me. "Please stay calm... I'll just get something to eat since I'm alittle light-headed of what happened." I said and went somewhere to get something to eat since I did have money on me. "Meet up with you later!!" I shouted running out of the alley "Wait!!" he shouted but I just ran to eat something to see if there was anything here to eat.

______________________________________________________________

**A half an hour later...**

When I came out of a little cafe which was alittle cheap but still good "Ahhh... now that was something good to eat!" I said happily full on eating my food. But when I went near the rail near a road and I saw a man who looked like Pride came by. "Pride?" I muttered looking at him then saw Edward running to catch up to him.

"Hey Ed!" I shouted and jumped off the rail to catch up to him while running after the man. "We better catch up to him before we lose him!!" he said while running then he saw alittle short cut getting to catch up to them. "Please don't tell me..." I whined and he nodded and we had to catch up to the man. 'Why in all places do I have to get that old man?' I thought in my head upset.

___________________________________________________________________

**Review....**

**Maiden of Anime: Zzzzz... (sleeping while standing and drooling)**

**Etna: Well that takes care of that story! **

**Tina: I still don't get why I havn't appeared yet!! (Anime anger marks on head)**

**Taylor: I don't know. Why don't we ask Maiden of Anime? (Everyone looks at her *which is me*)**

**Edward: Hey! Is anyone alive in there? (waving hand infront of my face)**

**Flonne: Awwhhh... she's asleep!! (looks more ditzy)**

**Alphonse: Maybe its from her working so hard? **

**Laharl: HEY HUMAN!!! WAKE UP!!!! (Loud to make everyone cover their ears)**

**Maiden of Anime: Huh? Wha? (Finally wakes up)**

**Tina: Good she's awake.**

**Maiden of Anime: Okay everyone... thanks for reading... (fall asleep in a bed on the floor)**

**Tina: Hey!! You never heard my question!! (Maiden of Anime takes out remote and shuts off the screen)**

Please Review!!! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**FMA movie chapther 3 The Thule Society.**

**At night...**

While we were waiting fot the car to get to the rocks to make them go any farther I was getting tired from the wait. "*Yawn* When are they getting here?" I said bordly on a tree. "Just keep watch untill they come!" Edward whispered from the bottom of the tree. "Ok where the hell are they?" I whined to myself then saw them coming "Ed!" I whispered from the tree and he nodded waiting for the driver to come out of the car.

When the driver came out Edward knocked him out getting us to the man who was in the car which his name was Mabosa. 'Should I tell him thats its really not him?' I thougth in my head looking into the twinkling sky. "Hey you know you can come down now!" Edward shouted and I jumped off the branch I was keeping watch from. "My! What this little lady doing at this time of night with you?" Mabosa said looking at me "No I was just helping him." I said plainly like it was nothing at all. "Good, I thought you two might do something that you two aren't ready for at your age." he said which made me and Edward blush like steam. "WHAT THE HELL IS INSIDE THAT HEAD OF YOURS OLD MAN!!?!" I screamed of what he said about us. "Fine lets just pretend it never happened." Edward muttered looking the other way still blushing. "Well do know how to drive this young man?" Mabosa said looking at him "Yeah and?" Edward said looking at him. "Well it looks like you have to drive thanks to you knocking out the driver." I said pointing at the knocked out driver. "Oh, man..." Edward said upset and he putted the driver in the back with Mabosa because I was going to go in the front with him.

While we were driving off I was really tired from staying up for watching if they were coming or not. "Can I just take alittle nap, Ed?" I yawned tiredly "Uhhh... sure, huh?" he was confused and I fell asleep on his shoulder while he was driving. 'I better keep my guard up once we get to where we're suppose to go.' I thought in my head then fell to sleep.

____________________________________________________________

**At an abandon castle...**

I was woken up when we came to a stop "Huh... are we already there?" I said sleepy of waking up "Yeah." Edward said and when we got out of the car he was givin a flashlight.

Then we when into the castle with Mabosa to check it out and I didn't listion to a word they say since I was too freaked out being inside the castle. 'Uhhhh... this is so.... scary...' I whined in my head scared for being inside the castle. "Hey did you listion to a word I say?" Edward said near a stairs going up "Waaaiittt!! Don't leave meeee!!!" I panicked quickly coming over to him scared "Geeez, you're such a baby." he said looking at me which annoyed me. "Hey!" I pounted and we went up the stairs.

While we were walking I was shaking on the feeling being here which was giving me the creeps alot. 'I really don't want to be here...' I thought in my head then heard someone trip. "Are you okay?" I panicked picking Edward up when he feel over something. "Heh I think we're in luck!" he said and grabbed my hand to find something intresting.

When we got upstairs to a floor I had to stay behind Edward so if anything happened I should stay back. "Stay back...." he whispered and I nodded and we went into the room where Edward had a gun with him thanks to Mabosa. "Edward Elric and Taylor Snow..." someone's voice said which made me jump and we looked around where the voice was coming from and when we looked up it was a serpant which Envy trasformed into. "EEEEPPP!!!" I screamed and Edward quickly grabed me running out of the room. "Run!!!" he yelled and I ran down the stairs getting away from the fight. 'Wait!! What the hell am I doing? I should be helping him, not running away!!' I thought in my head when I was about to go down the next step. I then ran up again then saw some men attacking Envy in planes and a blint which had people coming down also getting Edward to the ground.

"Grrrr!! That uncalled for!!!" I pounted and saw some vines to make me get to the floor but when I climbed down being as sneaky as ever it snaped and I landed on my feet when I was almost there. "Phhwww... its a good thing I-" I was cutted off when someone grabbed me from behind. "Ahhh!!! Let go, let go!!!" I yelled trying to get out of the person's grip. Then saw Edward get sprayed with some gas falling on the ground coughing. "Hey!! That was unfair!!" I yelled and the guys sprayed stuff on me and I coughed too falling on the ground next to Edward.

________________________________________________________________

When I woke up something was around my chest which felt sorta good and sorta weird. "Hhhhmmm...?" I was finally waking up realized it was Edward having his arm around my breasts which almost made me have a big blush thanks to him.

"EEEPP!!!" I squecked and realized I was in someone's apartment. 'EEEPPP!!! I'm in Ed and Alfons's aparment!!!' I yelled in my head thinking on what happened while I was passed out. "Ohhhh... I think I might of know what happened..." I muttered then went to sleep forgeting everything.

When I finally woke up it was the almost the afternoon "Mmm... what happened?" I said sleeply looking around the room and it was Edward's room. "Oh! Teehee, forgot. No wonder it was warm when I fell asleep." I said and finally woke up seeing no one was here. "Ahhh crap!! I remembered something!!!" I realized and quickly ran outside where I was suppose to go.

_______________________________________________________________

**At Sunset...**

I went to the university that Edward went to get some info on the Thule Society that happened to attack us back at the castle. "Now where's that window that he finds?" I whispered trying not to get caught by the guards and found the shattered window. "Hmmm... I wonder why didn't he open the window since the thing was shattered?" I said to myself and opened the window getting in.

While I was looking for him I saw a light coming from a room and I ran over to it but when I got there I saw some armor coming out of nowhere. "What the? I didn't do this..." Edward said shakingly on what happened. I quickly went over to him then we heard some people coming in which was bad. 'Crap!!' I thought in my head and hid somewhere to be safe cause Edward was giving me the look to hide somewhere.

After when they were talking I saw a man punched Edward "HEY!! Don't you dare lay a finger on him!!" I yelled but I quickly putted my hands to my mouth on what I did stupid. "Who the hell are you?" a man said which he putted a gun to Edward's head. "Nnnggg!!" I couldn't help but worry then Edward blocked it with his fake arm and we hid in the pile of armor because we were being shot at.

While we were going through the pile we heard Alphonse's voice "Al?" Edward said "Brother!!!" Alphonse yelled and the pile of armor was flown off us when he was hugging Edward and me. "Alphonse please!!!!" I screamed and he leted us down "Brother you look alot different and you've grown tall!" Alphonse was surprised seeing what happened to Edward over the years. "Al..." we muttered and Edward hitted Alphonse on the head making the helmet go into the air and get caught when Edward yelled "WHAT, YOU THINK I'D STAY A RUNT, WHEN I'M EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD?!!?". 'Well I'm glad t-' I was cutted off when I was thinking when the men were shoting at us. "Well I see that you two always bring trouble together, thats for sure." Alphonse said "Oh just shut up and do something!" Edward compained and we thought of an idea. "Ready and CHARGE!!!" I yelled when me and Edward were hanging on Alphonse when he threw an armor at the people who were blocking the way when we were screaming like crazy. "Where do we go!?!?" Alphonse yelled confused "Anywhere!!!" me and Edward shouted "ITS BETTER THAN BEING SHOT AT!!!!" I screamed while we were running out of the place when it was night time.

_________________________________________________________________

**Night...**

We got away by sitting near a river which was a pretty nice place for to stay for a while. "It looks like we got away from them you guys..." I said standing looking if any of them are coming. 'I would more watch so we won't get caught later...' I thought in my head looking to see if anyone from that place is coming to get us.

Then I heard something shaking "Huh?" I then turned around seeing Alphonse shaking up because his soul is going back to his body while he was sleeping. "Don't worry you guys I'll find you..." Alphonse said then went away when the helmet came off. "Looks like we have to get moving." I said picking up the helmet giving it back to Edward and we went back to the aparment to get some sleep.

______________________________________________________________

When I got back to the aparment Gracia said she got me my own aparment if she letted me help her work in her shop and I happily agreed with her. "Well that was really nice of her..." I said to myself when I got my own room.

"Ahhh... the bed is nice and soft!" I jumped on the bed on how nice in was. "Its... so nice... that I... can.. go.. to... sleep..." I muttered going to sleep in my day clothes on how the bed was.

___________________________________________________________

**The next day...**

I have just woke up on time getting dress in another outfit for working outside "Now to help Miss Gracia with her work!" I said and went downstairs going to help her with the place.

When I was going down I saw Edward from the top floor coming down too "Don't tell me, its Mabosa right?" I smiled looking at him and he nodded and we both went where we had to go.

**At Night...**

I was finished with working which I had to deliver flowers to different people in the town which was a back breaker. "Ahhh... I'm so tired!" I whined falling on the bed then heard footsteps and yelling out of my room. "Grrrr! Whats it this time?" I said annoyed on whats going on.

I opened the door going downstairs seeing Alfons's cough up blood. 'Oh yeah! It looks like he's leaving because of his stupid thing.' I thought in my head then saw Edward about to stop him but was stoped by Noa. 'Well it looks like I'm not needed here...' I thought in my head then went back into my aparment.

When I went back into the aparment I went into my short night gown then went into bed and remembered something. 'Grrr!! I hope I sleep through this when that happens!' I thought in my head with anime anger marks on my head.

_________________________________________________________

**Preview...**

**Maiden of Anime: Hey! The story is getting close to the end!! (Shocked)**

**Tina: Yeah and we all worked hard on this!!(Crowd with the others except Maiden of Anime)**

**Taylor: Its true that everything is almost complete!**

**Laharl: Yeah and then maybe it'd be us next, HAAHAHA!!!**

**Etna: Prince you shoulds cool down because Maiden of Anime makes the stories not us.**

**Flonne: Its true but I always wonder why we are the ones that are in the preview. (looking confused.)**

**Edward: That is a great question wondering why we're all here.**

**Alphonse: Why don't we ask Maiden of Anime?**

**Taylor: Yeah you're right! Hey Maiden o- Whats wrong!? (Everyone goes to Maiden of Anime because of her looking sad)**

**Tina: Whats wrong!?**

**Maiden of Anime: This... *sniff* story is almost done! (Sad aura with an anime tears hanging on the eye)**

**Etna: Hey lets just end this preview and just relax a bit. (Takes out remote while patting Maiden of Anime's back then turns off screen)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FMA movie chapther 4 War**

**Couple of days later...**

I've been here not so long since I've got my new aparment thanks to Alfons but he left to complete his dream for making rockets. "Am I done yet?" I whined coming back from my delivery which was from the far side of the town. "Yes, and thank you for your hard work!" she said which I was so relived about. "Well its quite late so you should rest." the Gracia from the modern world. "I'm just going to get some food with Ed and Noa, see ya!" I said and walked out going to get some food.

While I was walking I saw Mabosa stop infront of me in his car "Get in!" he yelled and I quickly got in remembering whats going to happen. "OK, lets go!" I shouted and he flored it "Where did Edward go?" he questioned turning on a corner "To the diner to get something to eat with Noa!" I yelled holding on the car seat on how fast it was going. "Well it looks like we have to do something drastic." he said which made a question mark on my head "Huh?" I wondered and looked up ahead seeing we were going to crash in the building. "Aiiieee!!!!" I shouted and ducked under when we crashed in.

When we crashed I hitted my head against the side of the car which made a bump on my head "Owwwww!!!" I whined "Come on! Get in!!" Mabosa yelled and then Edward jumped into the car next to me. "Hey! Whats she doing here!?" Edward yelled then the car reversed and we got out of here. "Sorry but I'm just here because those guys are after me!" I said while holding on to Edward on how fast to car was going.

While we were driving I was getting tense on how everything was going to get hard and really pressuring. "Miss are you okay?" Mabosa said while driving the car worried about me. "No. I'm fine, just alittle excited about this thats all..." I lied trying not to seem suspisious.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Okay we're here." Mabosa said when we got out of the car seeing a red plane with only two seats. Then I saw Mabosa and Edward getting in the plane "Hey! What about me!?" I pounted wanting to go on to "Sorry its only a two seater." Mabosa said and they flew off going to where the source was of all this chaos here.

"I can't belive this!!!" I yelled and thought for a minute thinking on how I can get to them. Then I looked at the car and grined having an idea "Maybe Mabosa won't mind letting me use his car..." I muttered and hoped in the car seeing the car keys were still in. "Woohoo! Even though I'm sixteen I don't know how to do this properly..." I mutterd turning it on. When I putted my foot on the car petle I was floring it and couldn't control it so good "AIIIIEEE!!!!! WOAAAAAHHH!!!!" I screamed while driving the car going all the way to where Edward and Mabosa was going.

While I was driving I crashed into the side of the place they were at "Arrghhh... got to learn how to park this properly..." I said dizily geting out of the car and saw Edward jumped off the plane raming through a window. "Now I have to find a way in on my own." I muttered trying to find a way in but the place was guarded really intense on the outside. "*whistle* Now this is going to get a little hard." I whispered and found a window but it was really high up but found a nice tree really close to it. "Here I go!!" I shouted jumping onto the window and opened it getting in. "Now this is really getting cool!" I whispered and went to a room where I saw something glow.

When I got in there I saw alot of blood on the ground "Hohenhiem...." I muttered sadly on how he sacrafice himself for Edward to get home. Then I heard a shot above me seeing that Edward got shot in the right arm which was the fake one falling onto some boxes near me.

'ED!!!!' I shouted in my head not to get caught and I dug through the boxes to get him out. "Ed! Wake up!!" I said shaking him up and I saw Alfons bending down infront of me. "Hurry and get him over there!" he whispered and we quickly putted Edward in a plane with two seats. "Huh? You're making me go too?" I said looking at him when we put Edward in the plane. "Come on or else you'll get caught!" Alfons whispered helping me get in. "I'm sorry that we putted you in all this trouble..." I said sadly "Don't worry, it was really fun having Ed around." he said which made me smile giving him a hug good-bye "I'm sorry..." I whipered when I looked at Edward. But I was lost in my own thought about everything 'Will I ever go home when this is all over? Will I ever meet them again when I go? Will I ever tell him how I feel...?' I was looking like I was about to shed a tear any minute. Then I snapped out of it when we were being lauched off "ALFONS!!! DAMMIT!! ALFONS!!!" Edward yelled trying to get out of his seat belt. "It can't be helped Ed. We have to go through with this..." I said calmy looking at the ships from this world going into Amestris "Taylor..." he said surprised I was going too. "Hey, its my home too!" I said smiling at him then we lauched off. When we were we saw Noa "Please take me with you guys!" she begged "We're sorry..." Edward said and we flored it going into the trasmutation-circle. While we were in there it was crazy and we passed the ships that were having the little black hands going over to them. Then we passed another circle.

__________________________________________________________________

**Back in Ametris...**

While we when through the circle we were in the place where Edward disappered "Woah... this place is a big mess..." I whispered then heard some problems up front. "Whats wrong!?" I panicked looking at Edward on whats going on the plane. "We might need to land this..." he said kinda worried "Looks like we have to crash!!!" I yelled when we smashed into a building still alive but I didn't know if I was alive or not since I hitted my head really hard on the metal.

**When waking up...**

I finally woke up when we crashed into the ruined building I saw that Edward was awake and had his old auto-mail on "Huh? What happened?" I said dizily from the crash. "You're alive!!" Winry said giving me a hug "Its... great to... be back..." I said being crushed by her hug. "Taylor you're back!!!" I heard Tina's voice and was jumped on givin a hug when Winry was off me. "You stupid idiot! Did you know how worried I was?!!" she yelled while crying for joy that I was still alive. "Could we cut the crying? The world is going to get destroyed any minute!" Sheska said panicking. "Right and E-" I was cutted off when he wasn't here "HEY!! Where'd he go!?" I said and saw him running to catch up with one of the ships. "Th-" I was cutted off again when something was shoved in my face. "You need to use that if you want to get on the plane with my wind!" Tina said putted on her fingerless gloves which she gave me back my umbrella. "OK lets go!!" I shouted going up onto the surface with Tina.

_____________________________________________________________________

**On the surface...**

When we got there we saw alot of armored men that were shoting the people in Central "Oh crap this isn't good..." Tina said then we saw ten armored men pointing their guns at us. "AAAAHHH!!!" we screamed hugging each other and an explotion came out of nowhere making the armored men exploted. "NO WAY ITS ROY!!!!" we yelled and saw him coming. "Genral Mustang!!" we saluted to him "Now, now. Don't you two have something to do?" he smiled and walked off when more armored men were coming. "Man, hes so cool sometimes!" we said then we saw a ship exploded by being shoted at by another ship. We both gulped on this on how big this is "Well you're the one with the umbrella so you go!!" Tina said pushing me. "HEY TINA!!! Thats mean, pushing me towards an enemy!!!" I yelled and we fighted alittle untill she won.

"Fine, just make the wind going and make sure I don't get hit!!" I said when I opened up my umbrella and I was flewn off to the ship. "Wooooaaah!! Now I should pay attention to that ship!" I said and guns were pointing at me "LEFT!!!!" I shouted and I was pushed left and then more guns were shoted at me "RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT!!!!!" I screamed and I had to keep this up until I got on. "Phewww... I'm so gald I'm alive..." I was relived when I got on it and saw Edward and Alphonse coming up when they were trasmuting a block to go high up to the ship I was on. "Well I better stop her first!" I said and ran in. 'I hope I make it through this...' I thought on how scary it was.

___________________________________________________

When I got in I final faced Eckhard the woman who started this invasion "Why are you doing this?!" I said upset on this detail even though I knew. "Why? Well I should say the same since you're the one who keeps on protecting these monsters!" she said angerly at me making her arm into a sword. "Why?! Because everyone I know here are really nice even though we may have more power we would never do this!" I shouted. "I don't want to hear any excuse for these monsters! It seems that you were once not on this side but the other side!" she said looking at me in the eye. "Well that is true that I'm not from here. But I love the people here and mostly my closet friends!!" I shouted looking at her. "Well..." she said and without me noticing he quickly was slicing at me but she only made me have a few wounds on me which were bleeding at and I was making everything fuzzy.

"Dammit!!!" I shouted backing up onto a wall bleeding to death "Well it seems that was useless." Eckhard said going onto her chair. "I finally found you!" Edward said coming in "Ed... run!" I panted holding my wound from my left arm. "No.... What the hell you did to her!!?!" Edward yelled going over to my side. "It was her own fault trying to defend this world full of you monsters!" she said getting off her chair with her sword with some of my blood on it. "She said that even though everyone here look the same they are all monsters there...." I panted looking at her upsettingly. "Heh, lets fight now monster!" she said pointing her sword at Edward "Don't worry just heal yourself when I'm done here." Edward whispered and made a sword on his auto-mail.

But when they were fighting it looked like Eckhard was having a hard time with Edward "Having a hard time of finishing this?" I smircked on whats going to happen "Tch! Lets just end it now!" she said and opened the door showing her armored men coming at us. Then Edward helped me up making me come him him but we were traped. "NOW KILL THEM!!!" Eckhard yelled and they didn't do anything. "Heh, sorry but alchemy here can do alot of intresting stuff here." I said and the armored men were attacking her and not us. "For that and..." I healed myself completly "....this" I ended it when Alphonse and Tina came in then we went outside of the ship where the was a hole.

_____________________________________________________________

When we got out there we saw Mustang out there "Hey Roy!!" Tina and me said happily going over to him. "Well it seems that everything is done now." he said happily "Yeah you're right!" Alphonse said coming over then I notice Edward looking sad. "Whats wrong?" Alphonse said and Edward clapped his hands making the wing that me, Tina, Alphonse and Mustang were on float off.

"Brother! What are you doing?!" Alphonse said sadly going about to get him but was stoped by Tina. "Sorry but I have to take everyone of these guys here back to the other side of the gate and close it so that no one here can get hurt." Edward said about to leave but was stoped. "But what about Winry, Tina and Taylor here!? They'll miss you too!" Alphonse yelled "Say thanks for Winry for me and I'm sorry you two." Edward said sadly going into the ship. "NO WAIT BROTHER!!!" Alphonse struggled out of Tina's grip and she letted him go. "Just go..." she said Alphonse was sad alittle then hoped onto the ship. "You two can go you know." Mustang said and we gave him a hug good-bye jumping into the ship when it was launching off.

When we got in we hid in one of the armor "You better make some room!" Tina said and we got in it together.

_____________________________________________________

**Back to Earth...**

When we got back to the other side we saw Eckhard was a weird looking thing that came out of the ship and then got shot at when the other Hughes here killed her. "When can we pop out yet?" I whined in the armor "Until Alphonse jumps out of his!" Tina said annoyed then Alphonse poped out of his talking to Edward. "Okay now!" Tina said and we poped out of the suit too.

"Damn it was hot in there!" I said cheerfully when we got out because it was hot in there if you had another person in there with you. "But! I made you guys stay back there!!" Edward said looking at us when we got out. "No way am I ever going to let you go on without me closing the gate!" I said smiling with me hands on my hips. "Well it looks like we have to find a way to close the gate." Tina said when we went over to the boys. "Don't worry we'll figure out a way." Alphonse said when we looked at each other and the gate.

While when the Alphonse here died we were really sad that he did because he was a really nice person. When the funeral was over we had to pack up on trying to find that bomb which was really dangerous.

___________________________________________________

**The next day...**

When we were looking for a car to give us a lift Noa said she found one and when we went over near it there was a man who looked like Scar and a woman who looked like Lust. Then we hoped in when we had to say good-bye to Noa since she can be safe now.

"So we have no way of getting back?" Tina said looking up in the sky. "Yup, this is home now..." Edward said looking up the in the sky as well. 'Well if this is my new home then, I'm going to enjoy it.' I thought in my head leaning on Edward.

________________________________________________________

**Tina: Is this story over?**

**Maiden of Anime: Nope! This story is going on one more because I didn't like the ending of the movie that much because I made up something for them in the end!**

**Edward: What?! **

**Taylor: Well this can't be helped. (sweatdrop)**

**Etna: Owwwhhhh... this is getting intresting!!**

**Flonne: Yeah!! Now I'm wondering whats going to happen next!!!**

**Laharl: Haahahaha!! I want this human to finish this quick 'cause I want to be up next!**

**Alphonse: Geeez... When will he ever stop laughing?**

**Maiden of Anime: Well I'll be thinking for you readers to read on whats going to happen next! See ya! (Sits on a Prinny then takes out remote and turns off the screen)**


	5. Chapter 5

**FMA movie chapther 5 Is it really the End?**

**Few days later....**

We've been looking for the bomb Fiscaton made when we faced him until he was taken from the Gate when he tried to bring back the men he had to make his bomb. "Thanks for your answers!!" I said running back to the others when I just got where the uranium bomb was. "Guys!! I think I may know where the you know what is!!" I said when I got to them. "Great! Where is it?" Tina said excited where to go next "Well... its in Germany somewhere, where we used to be with Noa a 20 mile ride to the north." I said. "Is that so? Well it looks like we need a another ride to get back since we've been stay here for quite awhile." Edward sighed and it took us awhile to find another ride to get back.

While we were looking, the people who we got a ride from before was just in town about to leave "Wait! Ummm.... if its no bother... but can we have a ride back please?" I questioned when I got to them and they nodded letting us get in "Thank you very much!" I bowed getting in on the back.

While we were riding it was getting dark "Oh no... its seems that its going to get dark..." Tina whined looking up into the sky seeing the first star at night. "Well once we get there we'll go back into the aparment and get some sleep." Edward said trying to make himself warm by buttoning up his brown coat. "Well we should be awake to not freeze to sleep." I said wraping my arms together to keep warm. "Heh, we'll have to get used to this life to live it fully." Alphonse said keeping himself warm too because it's the freezing cold months until it gets really cold in winter. "If we don't find that bomb we will be screwed in the freezing cold in the north." Tina said huddling close to Alphonse to keep warm. "Looks who talking for being cold!" I said smirking at her while trying to huddle up close to Edward.

"Ummm... you two are kinda close to me and brother." Alphonse said nervesly with a anime sweatdrop on his head while blushing cause Tina's head was on his shoulder. "You two should... please uhh..." Edward was acting little cluelise when my head on next to his and my body alittle on him. (*Note from Maiden of Anime* "Woowee!! Those boys are havin some fun there!! *giggle*) "Well I think she should chill because she always gets her big nose in other people's face!!" I said angerly holding Edward to my chest "Heh! Well you always act like you know everything, thats going to happen!!" Tina said hold Alphonse to her chest.

We were looking at each other angerly about our coments. "Can't... Breath!!" Edward yelled because he was in the middle of my breasts "Could.. you two.. please let us breath?" Alphonse choked from Tina's chest. "SORRY!!!" we both yelled getting them off of our chests seeing them blush red with swirly eyes from being in there. "Ohhhh!! It looks like we knocked them out!!!" I panicked holding Edward "Well why don't we do CPR on them if you know what I mean?" Tina said wink, wink, nug, nug thing to me which made me blush on such a stupid thing. "No! Just let them come to!!" I said angerly then they were waking up.

"What happened..?" Edward said confused holding his head "Oh, we were just fighting and didn't notice you guys in our breast areas when we were holding you two and we panicked on that and then you two are awake now." Tina said plainly looking at the sun seting."WHAT!?!" the boys yelled while blushing remembering it "Hey look! The town is coming in view!" I said when I saw it up ahead.

_________________________________________________________

**Back in the town...**

When we got there we were looking where the aparment was since it was already night. "Wow! It seems thats night already!" I said surprised on the time. "Well lets get back at the aparment and get some sleep to head up north." Tina said and we all walked back to the aparment seeing Noa there.

"Hi! Its us Noa!" I said cheerfully going over to her "Oh! You're here to stay?" she said and we nodded when she saw how tired we were. "Okay I'll tell Gracia about this and you guys can get some sleep." she said kindly and we went inside to get some sleep.

______________________________________________________________

**In the aparment...**

When we were in there we were really tired we went into any room with anyone to sleep with but we didn't care when we fell to sleep also we changed into our own PJs. "*yawn* Nighty-night..." I yawned falling asleep on the person I was pushing myself to who I really was tired to tell who it was.

**This morning...**

I woke up early because we needed to get that bomb "Maaannn... that really was a nice sleep..." I said streching my arms. "Maybe I'll just sleep for alittle more..." I said sleepy then putted my head down on something which was really warm and strong.

"Hm? Who was I sleeping with again?" I said opening up my eyes again seeing I was sleeping with Edward. "WAAH!!!!" I screamed and he amditly on what was going on. "Huh?! What!?" he said and he saw me next to him in my nightgown. "AHH!! I'M SORRY!!!" he yelled and we were both blushing like crazy covering our mouths so that no one knows we're together in the room.

Then we crepted over to the door to hear if anyone was awake and no one was thank God "Pheww!!" we both said landing on the bed on our backs happy that no one know. "Well at least those two are asleep." Edward said rubbing his head glad that they're asleep "Yeah and they're together." I mentioned. "Ha! Got that right!" he laughed when I said that but I couldn't help look on how strong looking his body was.

'Well... he really is nice and good looking... WAIT!! Stop thinking of disterbing things and start thinking on how disterbing this is! My big sis will be pick on me that I have a boyf-!! Stop thinking idiotic thing!!!' I yelled in my head trying to get these things out of my head. "Uh... is something wrong? Your face looks all red." he said putting his forehead on my to tell my temperture to see how I was which was making me more embarssed on whats happening. "No... Its okay! I'm fine!!" I panicked not thinking on what I was doing or saying. "Come on! Lets just get dressed!!" I said panickly going to take my nightgown off any minute "Wait!! Don't do it in here!!" he panicked covering his eyes. "KYAAA!!" I yelled and we heard a knock at the door. "Are you guys up yet...?" it was Tina's voice said tiredly "In a minute!!" I said from the door. "Ed look the other way if you're not a pervert!" I said covering him up making him look down to the pillow not seeing me dress.

After that I dressed he was breathing heavily when I dug him out of the covers "Sorry! Its your time to dress!" I said handing him his clothes. "Bu-" he was cutted off when I yelled "Just do it!!" I was panicking not wanting anymore. "Okay... I'm done..." Edward said shyly "Ok, lets go!" I said dragging him out with our stuff and some really warm coats for going to the north.

________________________________________________________

When we got out we all quickly were trying to find a ride to get to the north and luck was on our side when we saw a truck going up north but it was a meat truck which was bad memories to me when I was kidnapped by Barry the Chopper.

While we were on the truck I was getting really tired from waking up early and that early morning call in the morning from Edward.

"Mmmmm...." I was really sleepy and fell alseep when I nodded my head a couple times then went to sleep again.

**When waking up...**

I found that we were on the road only on foot "What happened?" I muttered rubbing my eyes from the sleepyness. "Oh, that guy on in the truck was perverted and tried to groupe you when you finally fell to sleep. Then when he was about to do that, Ed saw what he was doing and he was beating the crap out of him on what he what going to do, then the pervert threw us out the door and drived off." Tina said bordly getting me off her back. "Well we should be glad that the town is a couple of miles away from here." Alphonse said and trying to cool his brother off. "Fine! Lets go already!!" Edward said angerly and we were walking all the way to the town.

______________________________________________

**When we got there....**

I was really glad that we got there on time for lunch since I skipped breakfast. When we were eating at some resterant Edward was being really suspsious latley. While I was eating my food it seems that he have something hiding in his pocket "What do you got there?" I said trying to look what it was but couldn't. "OH! Ummm... this is nothing but a compass thats all!" he panicked hiding it deeper in is pocket. 'I don't think its a compass....' I thought in my head and I bet everyone else said it too.

When we were done we asked some of the people if they ever seen a weird looking thing that someone found and then they all said yes about that. "Well to what are we going to do once we find it?" I questioned looking at my friends. "Well what else? We'll destroy it so it won't be a horrible weapon to kill alots of people." Edward said while we were going to the place where the bomb was.

When we got ther it was a huge lab full of guards which looked really hard "Yoww... this is going to be a little hard to destroy that bomb." Tina said amazed of the lab. "Why don't we sneak into it when its midnight and steal it then despose of it later." Edward whispered and we all nodded our heads seeming it was a good idea.

**Late last night...**

We were all sneaking around trying to not get caught by any of the guards which was a really hard thing to do. "How are we ever going to get in?" I questioned looking around to see if any guards are coming this way. "I think I have an idea!" Edward said revealing a vent and got the bars out. "Hmmm... it looks kinda small for us... but not for..." Tina said and everyone looked at me. "Huh?! You want me to go in there?!" I said and they nodded which made me sigh.

Then I quickly went in there when they closed the bars on me which was getting me scared 'Ohhhh... this is so scary!!' I thought worriedly in my head if I ever get caught. While I was crawling in the vent I was looking through a screen seeing the bomb on a table observed by some men. 'Argghh... just my luck! It looks like I have to put on that mask I'm hiding in my pocket so they won't know who I am!' I thought in my head taking out the mask and unzipped my clothes in the into some tight clothes. 'NOW!!!' I yelled in my head kicking the screen landing on the table ontop of the uranium bomb.

"WHAT THE?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!?" yelled one of the men. "Do you idiots know how dangerous this is?!" I yelled in a different voice. "Well... uh..." they were to scared to say anything about it. "Well if you morons do any little mistake on this. Even a minor mistake then kiss your ass before you die!!" I said looking really serious about this. "Yes ma'am!!" they all said getting the bomb quickly dispose it because they value their life more then to die. "Well see you all later!!" I said blowing a little kiss and jump on some objects to get back into the vent. When I got in there I quickly went back into my clothes I was wearing and put the mask away in my pocket.

Then I was near where the others were and when they saw me coming Edward opened up the vent. "So how did it go?" Tina said excitingly wanting to know "Well you s-" I was cutted off when everything froze. The only people who were moving were me, Tina, Alphonse and Edward "Huh? Whats going on?" I said panicking whats going on then I heard a door open. "No..." we all said weakly seeing the Gate infont of us.

"Well it looks like we have to go back home..." I said sadly going foward to the Gate with Tina. "No! Wait!!" Edward said quickly going over to me. "What...?" I said sadly wanting to stay here. "Here..." he said handing me a silver heart necklase but I gasped looking that he gave me something so beautiful. "Thanks and heres my gift." I said giving him a kiss on his lips for a few seconds and then stoped it putting on the necklase. "Thank you two for everything and the love you gave us." Tina said giving Alphonse a kiss too on his lips then stoped. When we were looking at them they were blushing and were surprised on what we did.

"See guys later... if we'll ever meet..." I said sadly with tears coming down on my face hitting the floor and walking to the gate. "PLEASE JUST MAKE THEM STAY ALITTLE LONGER!!!!" Edward screamed but we were tookin inside the Gate. But when we were tookin by the Gate we saw the boys crying which made my heart break seeing them that way but we all had to get used to life these days.

___________________________________________________

When I woke up I was in my own lame house again "Tina! Wake up!!" I yelled shaking her up "What? What happened?" she said rubbing her eyes on my bed. "Look at the time!!!" Tina said scared seeing the time but when I looked at it 52 minutes pasted here in our world. Then we looked at our bodies seeing that I was 13 again and Tina 14. "Was that all just a dream?" Tina said sadly then I looked down at my chest seeing the necklase "No. I have the proof right here." I said showing the necklase.

"....." there was a silence in the room until my big sister came in "Hey! Why are you two so sad?" she said looking at us "Its nothing Mary." I said to her "Oh well and hey! Where'd you get that old lookin necklase?" she said looking at it. "This? This is just from someone special..." I said holding it and my brother a year younger than me came in. "Taylor has a boyfriend and she'll never see him again, haha!!!" he said then he got a bonk on the head by Mary "Shut up, Billy." she said annoyed. "Hehe... well I hope that I'll see him again..." I said looking at Tina smiling at Tina glad that we were so happy being with them.

"Well why not get something to eat?" Mary said getting us to come with her to her car since she's 19 years old. 'Heh... Ed I really love you some much that I'll just take Tina, Mary and Billy with me to see that we're really happy together...' I thought looking at the afternoon sky.

______________________________________________________

(Chibi review)

**Maiden of Anime: WHAAA!!! IT REALLY IS DONE!!!**

**Flonne: Awwwhhhh... I love that part!!!**

**Maiden of Anime: FLONNE YOU IDIOT IT REALLY IS OVER!!!**

**Etna: Why don't you make another one?**

**Laharl: Yeah and you can put your favorite characters there too. If you know what I mean!**

**Edward: Oh come on!! You just want to main attention thats all!**

**Alphonse: Why are they so crazy Tina?**

**Tina: I think thats how they were made.**

**Taylor: Yep I agree, mostly Maiden of Anime would know about us all.**

**Maiden of Anime: I've got it!! I think I may know what I'll do next!!**

**Everyone: WHAT!?!?**

**Maiden of Anime: Sorry can't tell you all and even you! (points at you)**

**Everyone: Awhhh... **

**Maiden of Anime: Sorry ya'll have to wait until I make my next story!! (take out remote)**

**Everyone and Maiden of Anime: Please review you!! (Points at you and Maiden of Anime turns off screen when jumps on Laharl)**


End file.
